Rebirth
by Irish-Lullaby
Summary: After a fight with Danny, Sam decides to go away to another college and forget about her past. But she learns the hard way that the past rarely stays away, no matter how far you go.
1. Prologue

I've had to redo some other chapters, mostly all of them...enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: The Prophecy

_In the new millennia a champion will arise. Once he had the best of both worlds and could travel as either human or ghost. But tragedy struck and in his grief he unleashed hell on earth, and committed the ultimate betrayal._

_Running on anger and sadness, he forgot who he once was and why he fought, but it is not without hope for an old friend will help him back to the light, and on to the path of redemption. With the helper's guidance, he will become the champion for light and eventually reach atonement for his sins. But first the helper must awaken what he thought was lost and with these words set forth the events that will help him to redemption: _

_I use my blood to awaken the forgotten emotions. _

_I will help you on the path and become your eyes in the darkness._

_With our blood mixed our bond will be created anew and be stronger then before._

_Become the Champion I know you were born to be_

_And I will be with you every step of the way. _

_Now is the time for your rebirth… _


	2. Ch 1: Choices

Chapter 1: The Choices

Samantha Manson slammed her locker shut, it was finally Friday. Finals were next week, but luckily she would be exempt from all, being a senior did have nice benefits. On Thursday at seven o'clock Sam would sit with the rest of Casper High's graduating class of 2009. It use to seem like that day would never come but now that it was just around the corner, the four years of high school seem to have flown by. Of course fighting ghost alongside of Amity Park's local hero, Danny Phantom, did make the time fly by.

Sam leaned against her locker; only three people knew of Danny Phantom's true identity, one of Sam's best friends, Tucker Foley, Danny's older sister Jazz, and Danny's going on two years girlfriend Valerie Gray, all of them knew that Danny Phantom, was actually Danny Fenton. Tucker and Sam had been there when the accident that gave Danny his powers and Jazz figured it out on her own. As for Valerie, well on their six month anniversary, Danny told Valerie that he was the ghost boy she had been hunting since freshman year. She took it well, or at least Danny thought so, Sam thought Valerie had a stick up her butt about it.

When Valerie found out that Danny was the ghost boy, she didn't scream or try to shoot him, but she listened to Danny's side of the story and asked a few questions, then decided she wanted to sleep on it. She did, and the next day at school she acted like nothing was wrong, it was only when they met during a ghost fight did Sam realize that something was wrong. Because during the entire fight Valerie ignored Danny's presence, she hadn't even looked in his general direction. Danny made excuses for her, but it was like that every time and when together Danny wasn't allowed to talk about ghost, or his pains from a ghost fight or anything ghostly related. It had been like that every time since he told her his secret. Valerie was ignoring Danny's other half.

Sam growled, she hated Valerie for that. Sam hated seeing Danny's heartbreaking look when Valerie ignored him. But what could Sam do, it wasn't like she could confront Valerie on it, she had all ready tried that. Sam looked around at Casper high's halls, she wouldn't miss this place. With a shrug Sam walked off to her next class.

* * *

Sam dropped her backpack by the front door; she was exhausted, if only she could go upstairs without attracting her parents' attention….

"Sammykins! Come into the living room for a minute." _Damnit…_

Sighing in defeat she walked into the room where her parents were sitting on expensive looking furniture. Sam sat across from them.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us you have all these acceptance letters?"

"You went through my stuff?!"

"That's besides the point Samantha," her father said sharply "now why didn't you tell us that you applied Yale, and Stanford and Princeton?" Sam looked down; she really didn't know why she didn't tell them

"I don't know, I didn't think I would get in…" Sam said dejectedly

"But you did sweetie! All three! Its wonderful, now you don't have to go to Amity Park University!" Her mom was gushing with excitement.

"But Tucker, Danny and I, we planned on going together…" Her mom sighed; a few years ago Sam and they would be fighting tooth and nail over the Fenton boy, but after a really bad fight, the family tiptoed around the subject.

"Thurston, will you excuse us for a moment, we need a mother daughter talk."

"Of course, I will be in my study…" and with that Thurston Manson walked out of the room, leaving Sam and her mom alone.

" Sweetie, is he still with that Valerie Gray girl?"

"Yes…"

"I don't want to point out the obvious, but I don't think they're going to break up…it might be better if you did go away. You know start anew…"

"Mom…"

"I know you still love him, don't you?" Sam nodded, after Danny had asked Valerie out Sam and her mom got into a huge fight, there was screaming and tears. But what stopped it was Sam screaming out that she loved Danny. It shocked both of them, because Sam hadn't even realized her feelings were that strong, but on the plus side it got her and her mother closer. They weren't the best of friends, but they were closer and each respected the others opinion.

"Look, just think about it, okay?"

"I will" and with that Sam went up to her room and clasped on the bed.


	3. Ch 2: Wedding Plans and Heartbreak

Chapter 2: Wedding Plans and an End of a life

Sam tapped her foot on the cafeteria floor, silently wishing the line would hurry up. She had all her books in her hands and was going to turn in the last set of free text books she'd ever get from the public school system. It was Wednesday afternoon and she had just gotten out of her last class. Having been exempt from finals she didn't even really need to be there, but the school system was screwed and it was mandatory that students be in school, whether they were taking the final or not.

Sam reached around for her backpack and dug in the front pocked for her ipod. Slipping the earphones in her ears, she pressed play. The haunting voice of Amy Lee, from Evanescence, sounded in her ears and Sam found her self lost to the song.

_I hold my breath _

_As this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind the smile as this perfect plan unfolds _

_But oh God I feel I've been lied to _

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved _

Sam closed her eyes as the lyrics of the song flooded into her ears. Evanescence's song Away from Me, reminded Sam so much of her life at the moment. When she first heard it she pressed repeat several time just to hear it over and over again.

_And what I wont give now to find myself_

_In the shadows of the lies I have created _

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_Wont you take me away from me_

Sam opened her eyes and walked up to the counter to hand in her remaining books. When the lady working the textbook return said thank you Sam left and walked out of the front doors to the parking lot.

Sam was still lost in the song when she felt someone play with her hair. Whipping around Sam saw that nobody was there. Then there was tug on her hair and Sam spun back around only to see no one standing there. She heard a chuckle and it dawned on her who it was.

"Danny, you arse! You scared me" The boy, well young man now, that occupied her every waking and sleeping thought materialized out of thin air.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The white haired young man said. Sam took a moment and looked him over. Danny was no longer the skinny little fourteen year-old, the years of fighting had given him defined muscles. In fact he looked almost like his alternative version, Dan Phantom, or as Tucker liked to call him Dark Danny. With a few minor adjustments such as, no pointy ears or fangs, no blue skin, no flaming white hair, oh and of course this Danny wasn't an evil psychotic mass murderer. But it was those minor details, which set them apart. Sam snorted; they hadn't seen Dark Danny since Danny defeated him four years ago. She presumed that he was still locked in the thermos at Clockworks' layer.

"Sam!"

"What" Sam said while shaking her head.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while but you were in your own world, so…"

"Sorry, about that. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Your parents are still okay with you coming to Amity Park University, right?"

"Well, they're not jumping for joy, but they told me it was my decision to make."

Danny nodded and looked around, seeing that there was nobody around Danny transformed into his human self. Nobody in Amity Park knew he was Danny Phantom, nobody except his sister, Tucker, Sam, and his long time girlfriend, Valerie_. Speaking of Valerie… _

"Hey, Sam can I ask your advice on something?"

"Yeah, go for it." Sam said while continuing to walk to her car, it was one of those new environmental compact cars that her parents had given her for a graduation present.

"Well, I've already talked to my parents about it, and they're excited, but I wanted my best friend's advice as well."

"Oh?" Sam stopped and turned to face Danny when she reached her car.

"Tomorrow we graduate, right?"

"Get to the point Danny."

"Tomorrow night I'm going to ask Valerie to marry me."

Sam felt like someone had punched her in the gut, when that sentence came from Danny's mouth. Never did she believe that Danny and Valerie would last. Let alone marry each other. Sam saw that Danny was still talking excitedly, but she couldn't hear a word of it. When he pulled out a velvet ring box, she had to choke back a sob, she could feel the tears start up, as the last hope that Danny would finally realized how much she loved him shattered into a thousand pieces.

The saddest part was that the ring he had gotten for Valerie was her dream ring. She had seen it in a jewelry store window, had pointed it out to Danny and Tucker when they asked what had her attention. It was a white gold band with several diamonds along the side and a princess cut diamond in the center.

"I'm really nervous about it; I hope she likes the ring. I remember you pointing it out and thought it would be perfect for Valerie." Sam couldn't stand it anymore.

"You CANT marry her!!" Sam yelled out.

Danny stared at Sam in shock. "What?"

"Danny over looking the fact that you're both too young; the percentages of couples that get married right out of high school show that it will almost never last! You're both starting college in the fall, that's a big enough adjustment, now you're going to tie yourself down to one person?"

"We love each other, and we will last."

"No Danny you won't. The first few years of marriage are the hardest."

"Jeez you sound like Jazz"

"Danny this is a bad idea you both will end up miserable. And what if you have a kid, that's an innocent life that doesn't deserve to have two different homes."

"Gee, Sam I'm so glad you're already putting stock into my marriage ruining. Now let me tell you something! I love her and she loves me…"

"Yeah, half of you" Sam muttered under her breath, but Danny heard it all the same.

"Excuse me"

"Oh lets not play dumb Danny; we both know that Valerie hates your ghost half. She will never accept you for you. She'll always hate Danny Phantom for ruining her life, which is an entirely selfish reason, and she's always going to punish you for it."

"That's not true" Danny said in a small voice, his fist clenched at his sides.

"Oh it's completely true, and you know it! When's the last time she's even acknowledged your presence when in your ghost form, huh?!" Danny didn't need to tell Sam.

"Yeah, before you told her it was you, a year in a half ago." Sam took a deep breath, she could tell she had hurt him, but he had hurt her many a times, through unknowingly.

"Look Danny I just think that if you do this, you will make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Well, it's my life isn't it?" Danny said bitterly.

"Danny, when will you open your eyes, and get out of the la-la land you live in! I have stood by your side since before you had your ghost powers and after; I'm the one that waits up late at night to bandage any wounds you might have gotten. I have always been there for you, and Valerie, she just can't accept you for you."

They were quite for a minute, both knowing that Sam was right, but Danny didn't want to admit it. He loved Valerie, and he was sure she loved him, and that was all they needed.

"I hate to do this, but it's her or me, Danny" Danny looked at Sam shocked, now he had to choose between the woman he loved and his best friend.

"I don't like ultimatums" He snapped at Sam.

"Well, I don't like Mondays, but honey, occasionally they come around!"

Danny clenched his jaw, finally he sighed, "I choose Valerie, I love her Sam, and I don't care what you or anyone else says."

Sam felt her heart shatter more, she knew the clueless one would choose Valerie over her, but it still hurt her to hear him say it. To say that he would rather be with someone that could never accept him, then someone that loved him, all of him. Holding back the tears, Sam unlocked her car door, and opened it.

"I guess this is goodbye" Sam went to get into the car but stopped. She saw Valerie walking towards them. "What the hell one for the road." Sam muttered before turning and giving Danny a kiss on the lips. Danny was shocked beyond belief. Sam pulled away and turned to get in the car.

"Just so you know, I love you, I've always loved you." And with that said Sam got into the car and drove away.

She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Danny explaining things to Valerie, who had seen Sam kissing him. She watched as Danny and Valerie kissed and presumably to make up. The last she saw of Danny and Valerie was Danny pulling out the ring box and getting on one knee. That was the last straw for Sam, as she broke out in tears. She didn't even stop crying when she got home. In fact she only cried harder. Her heart had been ripped out, right in front of her.

_I look into myself but my own heart has been changed_

_I don't like how low I have gone _

_Lost in a dieing world I reach for something more _

_I have grown so wiry of this lie I live_

_And what I wont give now to find myself_

_In the shadows of the lies I have created _

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_Wont you take me away from me_

* * *

Clockwork sighed, so this was the path Danny had chosen. There was nothing Clockwork could do about it. He had just hoped Danny and Sam would end up together, everyone in the ghost zone knew how perfect the two were for each other.

He sighed; there were more pressing matters then the teenage triangle Danny got himself in. Like the prophecy, it was still a mystery to who the prophecy spoke of. Clockwork had been trying to look in the future to find the answers, but all he saw was darkness. It wasn't letting him see what the future held. He couldn't even see what the future held for Danny, Tucker, or Sam it was all blackness. It was frustrating beyond believe.

A loud explosion broke the silence of his clock tower. It came from one of the back rooms and Clockwork heard a malicious laugh follow.

_This cant be good _


	4. Ch 3: Goodbye to You

Chapter 3: Goodbye to you

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"Sammie? Do you need any help?" Mrs. Manson poked her head into her daughter's room. Sam Manson was sitting on her bed and staring at a framed photograph that was in her hands. Boxes that were packed and some that were half way packed, where all over the huge bedroom.

"No mom I don't think, I could…" Sam's voice wavered; she could feel the tears pressing up against the back of her eyes.

"Okay sweetie, do you want anything? Maybe a salad or water?"

Sam just shook her head; Mrs. Manson nodded and turned away. Sam looked up sharply, "Mom?" she called.

"Yes, honey?"

"Thank you, for finding me that great apartment, and for understanding that I wanted to leave right way, I really appreciate it."

"Oh baby, I understand. Daddy and I were talking and if you find it to hard to come back and visit then, we'll come to you. We understand." Mrs. Manson said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Sam nodded silently. Mrs. Manson got up quietly and left the room. Sam sighed and stared down at the photo that she had been staring at for the past half hour. It was of her and Danny, taken by Tucker when neither knew, but it was her favorite. It was taken right after the battle with Pariah Dark, when everyone had left Danny to rest, everyone except Sam and Tucker. When Danny's bedroom door closed, and she had thrown herself into his arms, so relieved he was alive. Danny had just wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of hers. It was a rare moment of intimacy between the two of them, and Tucker had captured it perfectly.

Sam sighed and got up and walked to her connecting bathroom. She looked in the mirror over the sink. Looking back at the picture, Sam noticed the differences between her 14 year old self and now. There were physical differences, like she now had the body of an 18 year old. She wasn't as curvy as Paulina, but she had some decent curves. Sam had grown her hair out and it was down to her shoulder blades and curled at the end. She still wore a lot of black, but she didn't consider herself Goth anymore. Sam put the picture down on the counter, there was one significant difference in her one that wasn't noticeable to strangers; she was dead inside, her once vivid violet eyes, didn't have the brightness they use to have.

Sighing Sam walked out of her bathroom and looked around her room, she had taken a break from packing but now that she looked around the room, she realized that she didn't want most of the stuff.

"I should just start all over, nothing that will remind me of Amity Park." Sam thought aloud. She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Mom, I'm okay, real… Oh! Hi Tucker!" Sam smiled at her best friend, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Sam, so I heard you decided to go to Yale." Tucker shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I have to go, I don't think I can stay here…"

"I understand." There was an awkward silence between them, Sam could sense Tucker's unease. She could guess why.

"So I supposed you heard about what happened between Danny and me?"

"He mentioned something…" Tucker trailed off, he remembered exactly what Danny had told him about what happened. Tucker had listened to Danny rant for nearly an hour before he calmed down.

"So he and Valerie…"

"There's a congratulation party at his house this afternoon, he asked me to be his best man."

"That's great Tucker, I always knew you would be."

"Yes well, as I recall Danny wanted you to be a best man too." Sam gave a small chuckle, Danny had told her and Tucker one day, in the summer before junior year, that if he ever got married, he wanted Tucker and Sam to be the best men. Tucker had brought up the fact that Sam was a girl, and Danny had replied that she could also wear a tux. Sam, who had been quiet the whole time, secretly hoped that she would be the bride. Shaking her head Sam came back to the present. She smiled at Tucker, when she saw he was watching for her reaction.

"He really is clueless, huh?" Tucker said lightly.

"Yeah…I guess I'm not invited to the wedding, much less the party."

"Valerie has made it clear that she doesn't want you there."

"Bitch"

Tucker cracked up, he laughed for a few minutes before completely calming down.

"I'm going to miss you, Sam"

"Hey, I'm only a phone call away. I'll miss you too"

"So do you need help with packing?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to leave all this here, and go shopping when I get there."

"Out of sight, out of mind, huh?" Tucker's tone was slightly bitter, he felt hurt that Sam didn't want to take at least something to remind her of him. Sam wasn't oblivious to Tucker's tone.

"Actually, I plan on taking that box" Sam pointed to one that was completely packed and in the corner. Tucker walked over to it, and opened it, he smiled when he saw a picture lying on top, it was a picture of just the two of them. Danny had taken it the day the senior class had built a giant slip-and-slide. In it Tucker and Sam had their arms around each other's shoulders, and were soaking wet. Both were smiling widely. Tucker looked from the picture to what else was in the box, and laughed when he saw the old combat boots. He picked it up and turned around to Sam, who blushed.

"I just can't part with them." Tucker laughed harder and replaced the items back in the box, noting that Sam also had her CDs in there as well.

"When to you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"So I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"No, it's an I'll see you later"

"Call me when you get there."

"I will, and I'll walk you to the door." Sam led Tucker out of the room and downstairs to the front door. They hugged, and promised to keep in touch, and then Tucker left. Sam stayed in the door way well after Tucker's Hummer disappeared. Sam really hated that monstrosity, but at the moment she was going to miss it. Sighing she closed the door and walked inside.

"Hey, mom?" Sam called out, and then proceeded to tell her mother her plan about leaving the things behind, and going shopping when they got there. Mrs. Manson was thrilled at the idea of going shopping with her daughter.

* * *

After dinner, Sam unpacked all the boxes and got ready for bed. She would have to get up at 5 the next morning, and she would take the next two days to drive to Connecticut. Her parents were going to fly and make sure that the apartment was ready for Sam and that the furniture had arrived. Her apartment was great, Sam loved it. It was in walking distance of the school, and had a great view of the campus. It was on the top floor. It had a mix of brick and plaster the living room and kitchen was the in the first room. Down the hall was the bathroom and then a big spacious bedroom. Sam smiled she really liked it.

Her mother had started looking around for one the moment she saw that Sam was accepted to Yale, apparently her grandfather on her mother's side went to Yale and her mother hoped that Sam would go as well. Sam was grateful that her mother had found the apartment, even though it was probably going to cost a fortune, Sam really disliked the idea of sharing a small room with a complete stranger. It also allowed her to leave Amity Park sooner. Sam yawned and crawled into bed. Before leaping out, she had forgotten one thing.

Two hours later a tired Sam crawled into bed. She collapsed and fell asleep. Sam had spent the last two hours gathering every thing that reminded her of Danny and boxed it away. Shoving it deep into her closet, she should have done it while she was unpacking but all she had done was gather it up and put it in a pile.

* * *

Sam brushed the irritating hand off, she was in a really good dream, and it was disturbing her.

"Sammie? Honey its time to get up."

"Five more minutes"

"You have to get on the road."

"Fine" Sam rolled out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out more awake. Her mother had waited patiently on the bed, and smiled at Sam when she came out. Sam smiled as she grabbed her backpack, (which held a change of clothes and her tooth brush) and the box she did plan on taking.

"Sammie are you sure you don't want one of us to be on the road with you?"

"No Mom, I want to do this by myself, you guys get there and make sure everything is okay."

"Alright, you have the directions?"

"Yep" Sam said as she walked down the stairs.

"Your cell phone?"

"Yep"

"Cell phone charger?"

"Yes"

"Money? The Hotels' numbers that you will stop at?"

"Mom I have everything" Sam said as she walked out to her car. Her mom opened the back door and Sam threw her stuff in.

"You'll call every now and then?"

"I will"

"Okay, well our flight is later on today. And when we get there we'll make sure everything is ready for you. It'll take you two days?"

"With the stops that I'm making? yes about two days"

"Alright, be safe, and call periodically. And I will see you when you get there."

"Bye Mom." They hugged and Sam turned to get in her car, but stopped short. There across the street was Danny staring at her. (2)

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Sam gulped as they locked eyes; she could see his questioning look, but also some of his hurt underneath. She nodded slightly and got in her car, and started it. She waved to her mom, who was glaring at the boy across the street. Sam reversed and drove out on to the street. She looked into the review mirror and saw Danny watching her car drive away. She tore her eyes away and concentrated on the road ahead. She couldn't wait to get out of Amity Park for good, and Sam was sure that she would never return.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_


	5. Ch 4: Six Months Later

Chapter 4: Six Months later…

The giant textbook made a thud as it hit the wall; Sam sighed and laid back on her king size bed. Finals were coming up and she felt like she would never learn the things she needed to even pass.

_I need a study break…_ Sam reached out and turned on the stereo, the sounds of Evanescence's new CD filled the room; she hit the stop button and turned the radio on. She loved the new CD but it was really for when she was depressed, and felt like blaring it. But Sam hadn't really felt that way for a while things were great. She loved being in Connecticut, the weather was gorgeous. Yale was demanding, challenging, yet Sam felt that she would succeed, eventually. It had been hard when she first got there. Sam missed Tucker, and even though she didn't admit it out loud, missed Danny even more.

The drive up to school had been exactly what she needed, it gave her the time to think and Sam came to the decision that it was best in the long run, Danny loved Valerie. Nothing that Sam could say or do would change that, it had already been proven when Valerie saw Sam kissing Danny and still got married to him. Ouch, that thought still hurt, they were married now…September 23, that was the date. Valerie had sent her pictures of the wedding, kind of a rub it in your face gesture. That was when she hit rock bottom, Sam cried for three days, and then wallowed for a week after that. Come October 3 she brought the Evanescence CD and wallowed some more.

The truth was at that point Sam didn't know anyone, and was friendless except for when her parents came to visit. Which was the third weekend of every month, it was sad that she depended on them so much, but she had yet to make friends on campus, so it was just something she had look forward to.

In the pictures everyone, Danny the most, looked all happy and excited. She wanted to scream, and the thought that Valerie sent it to her broke her torn heart even more. Then her parents did the best thing in the world for her. Her mom thought Sam sounded depressed on the phone, so as a surprise she sent Tucker instead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Flash back

_RING RING RIN..."Hello?" Sam sniffed into the phone, while turning down the Evanescence CD. _

"_Hi Sweetie, its mom!"_

"_Hi mom…" Sam said lowly_

"_Still not feeling very good are you? My poor baby" _

"_It's fine, I'll b e fine. So are you and Dad at the airport, what time will you get here?"_

"_That's why I'm calling, dear; I have some good news and bad news. Bad news is Dad and I can't make it…"_

_Sam felt her heart drop, she had been looking forward to them coming._

"_And the good news?" _If she just sent me a vase of flowers I'm going to be pissed_. Sam thought to herself._

"_Well the good news is…" her mom started but was interrupted as Sam's front door was thrown open. _

"_She sent me instead" Tucker's voice sounded in the phone and in her apartment. Sam just started and gaped at him, shocked to see her best friend's smiling face. He had his cell phone to his ear; she guessed they had three way called her. It took a moment but when the shock of Tucker walking through her front door wore of she squealed in excitement and tackled him. _

_Tucker had just laughed and hugged her tightly. "Hi Mrs. Manson, yeah…okay I'll have her call…bye." And Tucker hung up the phone. Sam couldn't believe he was here, she was so happy to see him that she started to cry._

_Tucker was startled when he felt Sam's tears, he couldn't believe that she was crying, what could she be upset about? _

"_Hey, Sam what's wrong?" Tucker asked while pushing back her hair._

"_Nothing I'm just really glad to see you" Sam said and she meant it; she was glad to see Tucker. She led him to the couch and then asked him if he wanted to something to drink while walking to the kitchen. _

"_Um a soda if you have one." Tucker replied he sounded distracted, but Sam didn't think anything of it until she heard Tucker ask her. _

"_Sam, where did you get these?" Sam turned and saw that Tucker was holding photographs of Danny's wedding. She looked down, the cause of her latest heart break. _

"_Sam did Danny sent you these? Because if he did I'll…well I don't know because he'll just faze through any punch I throw, but I'll stick him in the Fenton thermos. We both agreed that it would be best if you didn't see the pictures and…"_

"_Tucker, Danny didn't sent me the pictures, Valerie did." _

"_She did WHAT?!" _

"_She was the one who sent them; she made sure to highlight Fenton at the end of her name." Sam said sadly, there had been no note just the pictures and the last name Fenton highlighted by a highlighter. Sam got the meaning perfectly. She had lost, Valerie won. _

"_That bitch! I can't believe she'd…"_

"_Tucker, don't worry about it. She's just… I don't know… being immature, I guess. Look, yes it hurt, but I need to get over him, it just wasn't meant to be. Let me see the pictures"_

_Tucker looked hesitant but handed them over anyway. Sam grabbed them and then walked to the kitchen where she opened a cabinet and took out a metal salad bowl. Placing it in the sink she put the pictures in it, and then grabbed matches from a drawer. Lighting a match she place it in the bowl and watched the pictures burn.  
_

_She just stared as she watched the happy couple's faces catch on fire. She concentrated on Danny's face; it was weird and symbolic watching his picture burn. It really was the end of their friendship. She didn't notice as Tucker opened the window above the sink or as the cool breeze hit her face, she did notice when he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder looking at the little fire. _

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

"_Some day" _

"_What about school? How's classes?" _

"_Demanding, stressful, and time consuming, but I like all my classes." _

"_And socially?"_

"_No social life"_

"_DO you have any one you hang out with?" _

_Sam sighed, her life was pathetic "no…I'm either in class, or studying" _

"_Well come on" Tucker said as he turned on the sink and washed the black ashes down the sink. He then pulled her from the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. He opened her closet and put her in front of it. _

"_Fine something…hot to wear." _

"_Why?" _

"_Cause we're going out, no more moping around this apartment." _

* * *

Sam smiled at the memory; Tucker had really helped her out of her funk. It had taken her four outfits for him to declare that she was hot enough to go to a party. They went to one that was thrown at one of the frat houses, but it was boring so they left.

They then found one that was thrown at a nearby apartment complex; it was mostly students that lived there so no one minded the loud noise. There Tucker ended up meeting a girl named Lane, and they hit it off. He was also a gentleman and introduced Lane to Sam. The two quickly found out that they had a lot in common and talked to each other periodically through the night. Tucker and Lane had done a lot of flirting with each other. As the night wore on Lane introduced them to some of her friends. All that weekend Tucker and Sam hung out with Lane. But Sam didn't think it would last, that come Monday when Tucker left she'd go back to being locked in her apartment. So you could imagine her surprise when Lane called her on Tuesday and wanted to hang out. Sam said yes and the two had been friends ever since.

Lane was great, a small town girl who's home town was only 45 minutes away; they both loved the same music and movies. But Lane also helped Sam in the romance department by introducing her to Luke. It took a while for Luke to get the courage to ask Sam out, he was shy when it came to that, but they had been dating for a month and he was Sam' longest boyfriend. Granted there was only Gregor to compare to but still.

Luke was sweet and cute, he did all these adorable things for her like get her flowers for no reason, or plan a great night out on the town. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, he didn't talk a lot but sometimes he would ramble. Tucker got very protective of Sam when they first started dating and flew up to see Sam and to "meet" her new boyfriend. It ended up being a double date between Luke and Sam and Tucker and Lane. All of them had fun that night, Tucker had declared Luke harmless, but that didn't stop him from giving her a sex talk, which was extremely awkward.

Sam smiled at the memory, Tucker and she had grown closer, even though they were hours apart, he really did become her best friend. Tucker also never asked or talked about Danny, and though Sam was grateful that he didn't, she still couldn't help feel curious about how Danny was doing. Was he still in college? Did he still fight ghost? All these questions popped into her head, but there were two that plagued her constantly. A) Did he regret what happened between them? Which was always followed by did he miss her? And did he even think about her? The second question, the one that was forbidden to think about, at least to Sam, it was too painful to think of the answer. And she knew his answer. That hurt the most…

Sam growled and sat up she really didn't want to think about Danny anymore. He had Valerie, and as of right now she had Luke. She smiled when she thought of Luke, it wasn't some deep passionate love, the kind that's read or talked about, the soul mates, and such. But with Luke, it was a kind of… Sam wasn't quite sure how to put it…it was comfortable, and safe. Sam highly doubted that Luke would ever hurt her. Speaking of Luke, Sam thought as she reached over and grabbed the phone. Dialing his number it only took two rings before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Luke, its Sam"

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"My brain is fried, and I was wondering if you could use a study break as well."

"Yeah, I could. What do you have in mind?"

Sam thought a moment, there was a movie she really wanted to see, and it had been a while since she saw one. "How about a movie?"

"Sounds, good I've wanted to see The Prestige for some time now."

"Me too" Sam laughed, the previews had intrigued her and Hugh Jackman, enough said. Luke suggested that they also get dinner as well. So after picking a movie time, 7:43, and getting dinner at 6:30, Luke and Sam continued speaking about anything that popped into mind.

"Hey, Luke did you here the Professor Crown is leaving next year?"

"She is? Thank God she a real horror, isn't she?"

"Yeah…" Sam thought back to the English department's most hated professor, Sam had decided that she wanted to major in English with a minor in creative writing. "…but the problem is Professor Hughes is retiring next semester and, Professor Matthew is going on Sabbatical, or is planning to next year…"

"So that basically means that the English Department is losing staff rather quickly and next year its all going to be thrown into chaos? Sucks…"

"Yeah, maybe I should do the study abroad thing next year, until they sort it all out, because even the secretary is leaving."

"I'm sorry babe, but you're not really thinking about going abroad are you?"

"No, maybe I'll use next year as the year to get rid of all my General courses." Sam internally smiled because Luke was worried about her leaving. _So he was seeing their relationship going farther. _Sam blanched, what would happen when Luke wanted to go the next level of the relationship? Sam wasn't sure that she was ready to have sex, though she had found herself curious about it, and maybe even a few fantasy, but for the real thing? Sam shook her head, what about Luke did he think about it? Sam tuned back into the conversation and realized that he had been talking about his accounting class, a really boring subject, Sam thought.

Just then she looked at the clock and cursed, it was almost six now. "Hey Luke, if your going to pick me up at Six twenty, I'm going to have to hang up to make myself beautiful."

"But Sam you're always beautiful"

"Aww that was sweet, and incredibly corny, I got to go. Bye"

"See ya in a few" Sam hung up the phone and decided to get a shower, she was still in her pjs and she hadn't shaved in three days, it was starting to get gross.

Walking into her bathroom Sam turned the shower on, jumped in once the water was hot. After the shower Sam quickly got dressed in a simple violet low cut sweater and black slacks. She was just putting on the finally touches of her make up when she heard Luke walk in.

"Sam!"

"Bathroom"

"Kay" Sam smiled Luke always enjoyed trying to find the spare key that was hidden in her hallway. _I'm going to have to find a harder spot…_

Sam took one last look in the mirror and decided she could do no better, even with a team of makeup artist, and she walked into the living room where Luke was flipping through her CD collection.

"Hey, ready?" Sam asked, Luke turned around and smile appreciatively. He nodded and walked over to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come my pretty,"

"You sound like the Wicked Witch of the West." Sam said as she walked out, once the door was shut a glass that had been on the kitchen counter was violently pushed off.

* * *

Sam looked around the crowded movie theater lobby as she and Luke waited in line for popcorn. The theatre was horribly decorated; _it looks like a rainbow threw up_. Sam thought as she continued to stare at anything that was in the lobby, that's when something caught her eye. It had been a flip of strawberry red hair, shorter then she remembered it, but still very familiar. "It cant be..."

"What was that, hon?" Luke asked Sam, she looked at him,

"Nothing, I'll be right back,"

"Oookay" Luke said as Sam walked off.

"Jazz?" The said person turned around to see who had spoken her name, and broke out in a huge smile when she saw Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing here? And it's so good to see you." Jazz said while hugging a still shocked Sam.

"I go to school here, what are you doing I thought that you went to Harvard?" Jazz smiled,

"I do, but my boyfriend goes to Yale, we met at a summer program that helps tutor high scholars for the SATs. Oh that reminds me, Josh this is an old friend of mine Sam Manson. Sam this is Josh my boyfriend."

"Hi" Sam said as she looked at the dirty blond haired man, he had a friendly smile and green eyes.

"Hey" he nodded

"So Sam I didn't know you went to Yale, we didn't see you at graduation or at Danny's wedding…" Jazz trailed off as she realized what she had just said. Danny had mentioned a fall out between him and Sam, but didn't go into to details.

"Yeah, I just kind of left after finals…well a week after, but…"

"Sam I'm sorry, Danny had said something about a fight, I was just excited to see you again."

"It's okay Jazz"

"So do you still talk to Tucker?"

"All the time" There was a moment of awkwardness, as neither knew what to say, Sam really wanted to know about Danny, but then she didn't either.

"Hey Jazz? How's he doing?" _Might as well as find out_ Sam thought to herself Jazz looked hesitant, but then she looked at Josh and excused the two of them, he nodded and Jazz drew Sam away.

"Tucker doesn't tell you anything?" Sam just shook her head in reply, Jazz sighed.

"Figures, he probably thinks that he's protecting you… Danny, well he's not doing well."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked shocked, he had looked so happy at his wedding.

"Well things started out good, they seemed happy, like newly weds and all, but now Valerie…well, Valerie is the same about the no going ghost rule. She doesn't like that Danny is half ghost. She recently rigged the house to attack to attack him if he goes ghost, and she doesn't want children with him. I also think she is cheating on him. Actually I know she is I saw her and this guy…"

"They could have been friends or…"

"They were pretty much sucking each other's face off." Sam could feel her blood boil, _how could Valerie do that?! That whore! _

"What about Danny? Does he know?"

"He was in denial at first, but I think he's catching on, but you know how clueless he can be." Jazz looked at Sam, Sam looked upset, but Jazz had to know.

"Sam what happened between the two of you?"

After a sigh Sam started the story, "Danny came to me to ask me what I thought about him asking Valerie to marry him, so I told him that I thought they were too young and that it was a mistake. He didn't really like that answer, and claimed that he loved Valerie, and Valerie loved him. That was about it." Sam didn't want to go into the rest of it, not right away. Jazz narrowed her eyes she knew that Sam was leaving things out.

"Tucker told me that Danny got really wasted at his bachelor party."

"Yeah, that happens" Sam replied sarcastically, _why is Jazz bring this up? _

"Tucker, also said that Danny started talking about you, about your hair and eyes, how he wished things were different, that he didn't let you walk…" But Jazz was interrupted by Luke. Sam was glad he came when he did, she was starting to feel nauseous, Danny talked about her, and he was unhappy.

"Hay, babe, I got the popcorn."

"Luke, hey, this is an old friend Jazz, Jazz this is _my_ boyfriend Luke." Jazz looked startled but then smiled.

"Hi Luke it was nice meeting you. Sam I'm glad I got to see you again, and I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to. Here's my cell number call me some time." Jazz said while scribbling her number on a scratch piece of paper. Sam nodded and took the paper; she then followed Luke into the theater in a daze.

* * *

The movie may have been great, Sam didn't know. She had been thinking about what Jazz said the entire time, and the entire drive home. Valerie was cheating on Danny, not only that but she made his house into a prison for him. _Why are you so shocked? You knew it would happen Valerie ignored Danny when he was in his ghost form when they were dating, why would it change now that they are married? _

_Still, three months, I thought the happiness would last longer. Did Valerie only marry Danny because she wanted to…to what, show me up, make me jealous?_ _That's really conceited, Sam. _Sam chided herself.

"Hey, you okay? You've been really quiet." Luke asked her when they got to her door. Sam hadn't even noticed.

"I'm fine, just tired all of the sudden."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam nodded and Luke gave her a goodnight kiss. She watched as he walked down the hall. Sam turned around and opened her door. It was dark inside. Flipping on the lights Sam walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when the floor crunched. Looking down Sam saw the broken cup.

"That's weird" But Sam paid it no mind as she quickly cleaned it up. She wasn't lying to Luke when she said she was tired. She wanted to go straight to bed, to forget what Jazz had said.


	6. Ch 5: Weird Things

Chapter 5: Weird things

Sam rolled over and threw her hand out to the side, but instead of hitting sheets there was a sharp prick. Sam retracted her hand and looked to the side. There was a rose by her, a dark red one that still had its thorns, which explained the prick as her hand must have hit a thorn. Sam smiled as she sat up and grabbed the rose, picking it up she saw a note tied to it.

_Sam, _

_Congrats on getting through your first college finals, now_

_its time for some well deserved rest, enjoy it while you can._

_I'll see you soon. _

Sam stared at the note, Luke must have left it last night, but to write "enjoy it while you can" that was weird. Sam shook her head, he probably means before next semester. Sam smiled as she remembered last night, it was after finals and Luke, Lane, and Sam decided to celebrate. And while Sam didn't get flat out drunk, she did get a little tipsy. Luke had brought her home and tucked her into bed. Sam looked at her alarm clock and saw it was a little past noon.

For half a second Sam debated getting out of bed and getting dress, but she quickly scratched that idea. Pulling her comforter with her Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed the box of KIX cereal, not bothering to look for a bowl Sam just ate out of the box. She settled on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.

Sam got up off the couch when there was a knock on the door, the pizza guy had just buzzed for her to let him in. After paying for the extra large cheese vegetarian pizza, Sam went back to the couch and sat down to finish watching Audrey Hepburn's _Funny Face._ That was how Sam spent her first day of Christmas break.

It had been several hours and Sam had fallen asleep, watching _Terms of Endearment_. It was the sound of the phone that woke her up; she struggled to get her entrapped arm out of her cocoon of warmth to answer.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly. There was no answer. "hello" Sam said a little more awake now. There was no answer still, but she did hear the click of a phone being hung up. "Whatever" Sam mumbled and put the phone down on her coffee table. She got up and stretched as she walked into her kitchen, looking for something to eat.

Grabbing an apple she saw that it was 9 at night, ignoring the fact that she had spent her entire day on the couch wrapped in her comforter, she grabbed the phone and decided to call Tucker, just to check in with him.

She quickly dialed the number and waited for him to pick up, but who did pick up wasn't what she expected. As she heard Danny say hello, Sam felt her heart stop. Before Danny could say anything else she hung up.

Her heart was pounding; it felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her. It had been so long since she heard Danny, and he didn't sound at all like she expected him to, even though he only said hello he still sounded sad. 'So maybe Jazz, was right' Sam thought.

Hearing the phone ring brought her out of her thoughts, and by habit answered not thinking that Danny had seen her name and number on Tucker's caller id.

"Hello" she said idly, still thinking of hearing Danny's voice when she heard him speak for the second time in six months.

"Don't hang up, Sam" he said quickly, Sam clenched the phone fighting the urge to do just that.

"Hello, Danny" she said quietly, just the sound of his voice made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

There was a pause, then Danny spoke through clenched teeth "You leave here six months ago, with no goodbye, and I haven't heard from you at all since then, and you have the nerve to say 'hello Danny' like nothing happened!"

Sam sighed, "We said goodbye, remember when you choose your 'wife' over me" she snapped back. How dare Danny have an attitude with her! He broke her heart, what did he expect.

He was quiet for a while, before he sighed "Sam" after a beat in which she could tell he was calming himself down. What he said next shocked her to no end.

"I'm sorry about that, I realize now how hard that had to have been for you"

"Don't apologize; you love Valerie that's not a crime." 'Though it should be a crime the way she treats you' Sam thought to herself.

"Yeah…so how have you been?" Danny asked, and Sam wondered if Tucker ever spoke about her to Danny.

"Good, glad the semester is over. How about you? How's married life?" She asked not really wanting to know. Danny didn't seem to want to answer either.

He avoided it by telling her about his semester, and about how he and Tucker, who was currently in the shower, were going out on a boy's night. Sam smiled as Danny rambled, she was glad to hear him. She returned the favor by telling him about her apartment, and about Yale, also about how her and Jazz had gotten into a wall post fight putting down the others' school on facebook, it was all in good fun. Her and Jazz had even met up at the Harvard Yale football games. Both dressed ridiculously in their respective school colors. Danny remarked trying to hold back a laugh "I never realized you would be such a school spirit person."

"Shut up" Sam smiled when she heard Danny laugh it, was good to hear him laugh again.

"So anything else" He asked. Sam sighed she hadn't told Danny about Luke yet and now it looked like that time was here.

"I've met someone" she said quietly

"Oh" Danny said shocked, whatever he expected she saying that she had someone was obviously not it. Sam felt a little bit annoyed by that, 'does he expect me to just wait around for him?'

"Yeah" she started "his name is Luke, he's great, really great" Danny was quiet. Sam waited patiently. He shouldn't be shocked, he was married. After a while Danny spoke.

"That's great, Sam" but he didn't sound excited for her. "So" he continued on "Is this your home number or your new cell?"

Sam paused trying to get the words exactly right so she didn't hurt his feelings. "Danny, it has been great talking to you, but I can't do this"

"Sam, please I've missed you. You're one of my best friends." Danny said desperately. Sam felt the tears come to her eyes. Her voice shook.

"Danny, I can't; please understand that."

"I don't want to lose you Sam" Danny sighed he could hear that Sam close to tears and it broke his heart to know she was asking him to let her go. It also hurt him knowing that he was the reason.

"Danny" Sam sighed trying to compose her self "you made your choice, I told you about my feelings and you said no. I can't keep being around you it hurts too much."

"Sam I didn't realize I would loose you."

"Danny! Did you really expect me to sit around after you shattered my heart? For years I have been waiting for you to notice me. I can't do it anymore, please just let me go." Sam finished quietly.

"You will always be my best friend, Sam; I'll miss you."

"Thank you Danny" Sam said tears going down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Sam" Danny said before he hung up. After that Sam walked up to her stereo hoping that it would distract her from the torment that was going on inside. She had no luck on that front as the soft and sad piano started up. Sam choked as the saddest song possible came on.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Sam tried to choke back the sobs that were threatening to fall. It felt as if her legs wouldn't support her anymore and as the chorus came she fell to the floor holding her self like she would fall apart if she didn't.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

Sam couldn't stop the memories of her and Danny, she watched helplessly as her mind played all the good and bad times. It was too much and she started to sob.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring_ _me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

* * *

It was a few hours before Sam could pick her self up off the floor. She was exhausted, but strangely she felt calm. And there wasn't a doubt in her mind about why. They had done it, Danny and Sam had finally said goodbye and let each other go. It didn't change her love for him; she would probably always love him, but she knew that she could now move on. She could be free to love someone else.

The phone rang and Sam looked at the caller id, it was Tucker's number, but Sam didn't pick it up just in case. Her answering machine picked up and then she heard Tucker.

"Sam, are you there? I want to talk to you…" Sam picked up the phone and hit star button so she could talk to Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck"

"Sam are you okay? Danny he told me about the phone call…" Tucker started with a rush.

"Tucker, I'm okay. Really, I think it was good closure for me." Sam said.

Tucker paused then continued "He said you sounded pretty upset.."

"I was, but I think I'm ready to move on now, you know? I will always love him, that wont change; it just won't be as crippling."

She heard Tucker sigh "Okay, look I've got to go, but if you need me later don't be afraid to call, I don't care what time."

"Tucker is he okay?" she asked.

"He's Danny, Sam he'll bounce back. For you this closure was a long time coming, for him it was kind of all new. But he understands, really. He told me he was going to try to make it work with Valerie; talk to her, explain what happened. He'll be okay" Tucker finished.

"Okay, night Tuck" Sam smiled

"Sam you won't cut me out right?" Tucker asked unsure. Sam laughed "I couldn't live with out you Tucker."

"Of course you couldn't. Night Sam" Tucker laughed before hanging up. Sam placed the phone on the charger and turned the stereo off; she went through her house clicking off lights to get ready for bed. She had just turned off the lamp by her sofa when she felt the sensation of being watched.

A chill went down her spin and it felt colder, she looked around and saw that the window by her kitchen table was open. The windows that lined that wall where all almost floor to ceiling. The farthest one was opened just half way to let the cold Connecticut winter air in. Sam walked over and shut it. She had Goosebumps down her arms and she rubbed them to warm up.

As she walked over to the sofa to grab her comforter she heard a soft scratching sound that echoed around her place. She jumped and began to wish she had some of the Fenton's ghost detecting equipment, or even just a Fenton Thermos.

Quickly, she grabbed her comforter and turned off the last light. As she hurried down the hall for her bedroom she could have shorn she heard her name being whispered, then a faint chuckle as she jumped and sprinted to her room. She slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. Looking at the clock she saw it was close to one in the morning. Sam pushed her black hair out of her face. She was just imagining things.

"There is nothing bad here" She chanted as she walked to her bed. She was asleep when her head it the pillow, so she didn't see another rose, this one black, placed next to her head.

* * *

Clockwork was aggravated, first the break out and now his portals went working. He could look at average Joe's future, but he couldn't see what would happen in Danny, Sam, or Tucker's future, there was nothing!! It was incredibly annoying. Giving a frustrated sigh Clockwork hit his staff on the portal.

"Very mature Clockwork. Haven't you ever heard violence never solves anything?" Clockwork looked to see who disturbed him.

"Illyria, I haven't seen you in some time, a century maybe."

"Time starts to blur after awhile." The female ghost named Illyria stated. She had waist length hair that was dark red and her skin was blue, a natural trait for ghost. She was wearing a toga and a sliver rope that was tied around her waist. The thing that was most noticeable about Illyria was her ice blue eyes.

"What brings you around, Illyria, as you can see I'm having a bit of an issue here."

"Right, you can't see into the halfa or any of his friends' future. I've come to tell you to give up, you won't for some time." She replied.

"What are you going on about?" Clockwork's temper was getting to him he didn't like not being able to see into the future, and after…Clockwork groaned he should have seen this earlier.

"The Prophecy, it's in effect, isn't?" He turned and looked at Illyria, who nodded.

"It is. Dark Danny escaped" it wasn't really a question; Illyria was just looking for conformation.

"Yes, but there has been no sign of him, I've been looking…" But Clockwork was cut off.

"Honestly without your time mirror thingy, your completely blind aren't you?" Clockwork glared but didn't answer.

"Think hard Clockie, Dan escaping the prophecy suddenly in effect…"

"The prophecy is about Danny…" But Clockwork didn't sound so sure as he said this.

"Yes and No, Dan was once Danny, but the prophecy tells that the champion once HAD the best of both worlds, meaning he was once halfa. Danny still is a halfa. The Prophecy has to be about Dan, it fits perfectly." Clockwork sighed, Illyria was right, but how on earth was Dan to become the champion.

"So who will be the helper?"

"I don't know, its unconscious decision for Dan, and a conscious decision of the helper. Whoever it is, it'll be someone he once knew." She replied distractedly, as she gazed off into the distance.

* * *

I got to say it was creepy writing that last scene with Sam, because as I was writing it the lights flicked on and off then just stayed really dim, and a soon as I moved on to the Clockwork scene they brightened again. It was creepy and gave me chills. Anywho hope you enjoyed!

-Howdoesitfeel

PS the song is called Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy.


	7. Ch 6: Going Away

Chapter 6: Going Away

When Sam woke up the first thing she saw was the black rose next to her pillow. She swallowed and then slowly reached out for it. She remembered everything that happened last night, but had hoped it had been her over active imagination. She had been living here for months and nothing had happened before, but as her hand closed carefully around the rose Sam knew that it everything could change in a moment.

Cautiously picking it up Sam grabbed the little note tied to it. There was only one word on it, but it had such an effect on Sam that she threw the flower down and jumped out of bed. There written on the little card was the word "soon". Sam swallowed then quickly grabbed her faded blue jeans. She yanked them on and grabbed a simple tee that had Humpty Dumpty's logo on it, pulling it on she raced out of the apartment. She wouldn't stay there, not today.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the hallway, and she walked to the elevator. She would go and buy some clothes and then drive up the small town Lane lived in and spent a few days there.

Lane had left to go see her family right after her last final, but she had promised to visit Sam one weekend during the break. As she got to her car, Sam pulled out her cell phone and called Lane. It was three rings later before a sleepy Lane answered.

"Lane, I'm so sorry to wake you up but I'm coming up to visit you"

When Lane answered she was much more awake "Really? That's great, when?"

"Um now actually, I'll get a hotel as to not put you and your family out, but…"

"No Sam don't worry you can stay with us, I'll let my parents know they be fine with it. Lane reassured Sam. They chatted for a little bit, and Lane gave Sam directions to her house. Sam told her that it would be a couple hours, because Sam needed to do some last minute shopping. They said goodbye and Sam started her car and drove to New Haven Mall.

Pulling into the parking lot, Sam picked up the phone and dialed Tucker's number. She winced knowing it was early there, but she needed to talk to him. And he did say she could call whenever she needed to.

"You've reached Tucker, leave a message and I'll call you back." His voicemail clicked on.

"Hey it's Sam; call me ASAP" Sam hung up the phone and walked into one of her favorite store. She was just paying when Tucker return her call. She picked up the phone while grabbing the bag the store clerk handed her.

"Hey Tuck"

"What's up Sam?" Tucker answered. Sam paused and wondered what to say. She wanted to get some of the Fenton equipment but not worry him about it.

"I was wondering if you could overnight me a Fenton Thermos" She started slowly.

"What's wrong? Is it a ghost? Do you want me to come up there? If you don't mind I could even get Danny there, have him look around. No pressure or anything but we both want you to be safe." Tucker stated.

"No its nothing I was just thinking about it and thought having one would be a good idea. Just incase" Sam said. Tucker paused but then told her that he would ask Danny for an extra one and ship it today. They chatted and Sam told him she was going to visit Lane for the weekend. Tucker then told her how after her and Danny's phone call, Danny was really determined to fix his marriage and life and that Danny was going to tell his parents about his ghost half. Tucker also admitted to being really surprised how motivated Danny seemed. They discussed whither or not Valerie would work on things with Danny, though Sam didn't really think that it was a possibility. Valerie hadn't had a change of heart in two years, why would she start now.

After hanging up with Tucker, Sam went to do a little Christmas shopping. She brought Lane the new CD of Default, got Tucker a new IPod nano, and picked up something for her parents. She was just wondering what she would get Luke, when she felt like she was being watched. Spinning around, all Sam saw were various early shoppers. She shuddered and decided to just leave New Haven in general.

* * *

Samantha Manson stretched as she climbed out of her car. The weekend had been just what she needed. She grinned happily, Woodberry, the town where Lane lived, was perfect. It was full of quirky characters, and everybody knew everything about everyone else. Lane said it was the only form of entertainment in the town, but Sam just loved to watch everyone go about their daily lives.

She grabbed her bag of clothes, and walked into the apartment complex's lobby, where she headed straight for her mail box. Even though she had a great weekend, made greater since nothing weird had happened, she hadn't forgotten why she left in the first place. And sure enough in her mail box was a little pink paper that said she had received a package that she could pick up at the manager's desk.

Sam walked over and smiled at Gale, who was the manager on duty today. Gale returned the smile and asked her how her weekend had been.

"It was great" Sam replied, "I went to visit a friend that lives in Woodberry."

"Oh that's such a funny little town, isn't?" Gale said with a laugh "My husband and I take the kids every year during their spring fling, one year they had turned the entire town into a hay bale maze."

Sam smiled and handed over the little card, which Gale took and went to the back to get the package.

"Here you go sweetie" Gale said handing Sam the box "all the way from Amity Park, isn't that the place with all the ghost activity?"

"Yeah" Sam said taking the box "going to school there, it made you realize that there are scarier things then test."

"Tell me, did you ever get to see the "Ghost Boy" ?" Gale asked in a hushed whisper.

Sam felt her heart skip a beat, and flashes of Danny Phantom came to mind. She nodded slowly and Gale let out a squeal of excitement. But before Gale could play 20 questions on the Ghost Boy, Sam excused herself and headed to the elevator. She quickly got in and pushed for the button for the top floor.

While the elevator went up Sam opened the box and pulled out a Fenton Thermos, there was a note from Tucker just wishing her well. She snorted it was written as if they didn't talk all the time.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and opened and Sam walked to her door. With much hesitation, Sam unlocked the door and threw it open. She half expected some ghost to be sitting there waiting for her, but the inside of her place look just as she left it. Still she walked in cautiously. After a small tour of her place with the thermos at the ready, Sam found that there was nothing inside. She shrugged and threw away the two roses she had gotten, along with both notes. She had thought the first one was from Luke but now she wasn't so sure.

Whatever had been in her apartment it didn't seem to be there now, so she unpacked and started a load of laundry, hoping that the whole thing would resolve itself.

* * *

"Dark Danny is very dangerous" Clockwork explained for what had to be the thousand time. Illyria rolled her eyes yet again. Honestly Clockwork must have thought that she had been under a rock for the past several years.

"Clockwork, you weren't the only one who was keeping an eye on the halfa. I know what "Dark Danny" is capable of just as much you. I saw that fight"

"Then how can he be the Champion?" Clockwork sighed this damn prophecy were going to be the end of his existence. Illyria shrugged; she was merely the Mistress of Alternate Realities. She didn't question prophecies.

"The fact remains that he fits the bill, so all we need to worry about is getting the helper before he does something to him or her. The question is who?" Illyria asked tugging at a strand of her hair. It was a nervous habit that she did when she was human, and it had managed to stay with her even in death. She turned and looked at Clockwork, who was gazing absentmindedly at the portal where a present day Danny, good Danny, was. She looked at the halfa with a critical gaze, he was nothing like is alternative bad self. For one thing this Danny was too kind, maybe a little clueless, but there were physical differences as well. They were roughly the same height, but the halfa was leaner, while Dark Danny was built, like too much time at the gym built. Illyria crossed her eyes it would get confusing calling them both Danny, so for now halfa Danny would be Danny, evil Danny would just have to be Dan.

She looked back at Clockwork; he was still off in his own mind. She sighed then floated next to him, very gently she put a hand on his shoulder. Clockwork turned and looked at Illyria. She smiled sadly then spoke.

"You can not warn him"

Clockwork sighed and looked back at the image of Danny, before speaking slowly. "The last time Danny came across his darker self, Dan almost killed his family and friends. It seems unfair to Danny to not tell him that his ultimate enemy is loose and may or may not being going after his friends."

"We can not risk having him interfere with the prophecy, besides Dan wont be evil for long, once the helper cast the spell…"

But Clockwork cut her off, "And then what, what does that spell do? Do you really think that Dan is just going to go back to playing hero?"

Illyria glared at Clockwork before speaking determinedly "Soularis, my brother, you remember him, he explained a little bit what happened during the "split" in that other future. Anyway, he says that a soul can't be split into two, nor can it be destroyed. He thinks the helper will just make Dan's soul whole again."

"If a soul can't be split, how can the helper make it whole? Shouldn't it be whole already?" Clockwork asked. If anyone thought dealing with time was complicated, then it was nothing to Soularis's job.

In the ghost zone Soularis was well known, feared and respected. It was said that he was the one that 'helped' ghost move on, where ever that maybe. The truth was no one really knew what Soularis did because, Soularis himself was forbidden to give exact answers, all you ever got was riddles. It seemed Illyria was the only one able to understand him, but Clockwork assumed that it was because she dealt with alternative worlds, which was like a giant riddle its self.

Though the years Clockwork and Illyria had worked very closely together, they had to because alternate realities could only be created with time. There were thousands, Clockwork only new of a few because it sometimes had blurred with Danny's time, like Desiree granting Sam wish that she had never met Danny. Desiree didn't just create that it actually sort of merged with a world in which Danny and Sam hadn't known each other. Illyria had given Desiree hell for that one. For the most part worlds weren't suppose to cross, but Clockwork also knew that the world Dan was from, while it was no longer accessible for him, Illyria could get to it just fine.

"I'm not quite sure but I think that its like, after his family and friends died Danny was going through the five stages of grieving only instead of reaching acceptance he got stuck on bargaining, and made his own bargain. I believed that Danny honestly believed that should he rid himself of the emotional human part it wouldn't hurt anymore." Illyria said while walking over to the portal. With a flick of her hand an image of a grieving Danny appeared before them.

"So his bargain was what? If I give up my life, will it take the pain away?" Clockwork asked. Illyria nodded. "But that wasn't what happened" Clockwork stated unnecessarily. Illyria sighed trying to explain the complexities and dealings with a soul. I think it is kind of like this. Or this is as close to what I think Soularis stated. When Danny split himself and then killed the human half it left a taint on his soul, I think then it was easy for him to shut out his humanity. Shut it off even, then when he absorbed Vlad Master's ghost half…well Vlad was full of bitterness and hate. It probably only added full to his fire so to speak." Illyria turned and saw that Clockwork was watching her. She could see the worry etched on his face, "do not worry Clockwork, it will work out how it should."


End file.
